Problem: Convert $\dfrac{35}{22}$ to a mixed number.
First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $35 \div 22 = {1}\ \text{ R } {13}$ So the improper fraction has $1$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${1} \times \dfrac{22}{22} = {\dfrac{22}{22}}$ This quotient $1$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $13$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{13}}{22}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${1}\ {\dfrac{13}{22}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{22}{22}} + {\dfrac{13}{22}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{35}{22}$.